


Предрассветные мечты

by silfide_1



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Phantom of the Opera (2004), Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:20:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silfide_1/pseuds/silfide_1
Summary: Ты всегда в моём сердце будешь, ты станешь моей душой. Я знаю, меня ты любишь, но мне не справиться одной с этой тьмой.





	Предрассветные мечты

От твоей рубашки так веет стужею…  
Печально, что скоро рассвет.  
Я дышу тебе в шею и слушаю  
Биение сердца, которого нет.

Я люблю тот момент, когда ты  
Вплетаешь в ночную музыку краски,  
Ты развязываешь на своей маске шнурки,  
А шёлк серебрится на кончиках пальцев.

Так хорошо и легко у меня на душе,  
Ведь мой Музыки Ангел — рядом со мной.  
И это не многострадальное клише:  
Милый Эрик, теперь мы слились с этой тьмой.

Ты говоришь, что она стала ненужною   
И в сердце она уничтожила свет.   
А я уткнулась в твоё плечо и слушаю   
Биения сердца, которого нет.


End file.
